the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Marduk
Marduk is the chief deity of the Mesopotamian Pantheon of Pagan Gods, he is a god of creative chaos, primal energy, magick, water and agriculture. He is also an Avatar Of God. Facts: -Because Marduk's religion and culture lived so long ago, exact knowledge on Him and His attributes has been heavily corroded by time. -Marduk was an Avatar Of God, and one closely aligned with the nature of Chaos. Marduk was the god of primal chaos or creative chaos, using His mastery of Magick and wisdom to guide the fledgling city-states of the ancient Mid-East. -Marduk's wife is said to be Sarpanit, an Avatar of Gaia. -Marduk is said to have fashioned a powerful Relic Weapon, something called the Imhullu, a wind-based weapon which He used to defeat Tiamat. -Marduk was originally just a protector deity of the city of Babylon, however, as Babylon gained in power, so did Marduk. Eventually, he became an idea of God in the hearts and minds of the people, and an Avatar Of God was fashioned for it. -Another Mesopotamian Avatar Of God is Ashur. Marduk & the Knights of Chaos: -The KoC are a league of adventurers who serve Marduk, the 'God of Creative Chaos.' The whole point to the story is about the funny and outlandish side to role-playing fantasy stories, although there is a vein of serious danger that keeps the feeling of adventure going. -Marduk is God as the deity of Creative Chaos, a lesser known but potent deity who demands that his followers do everything in their power to spread his brand of chaos and acquire as much loot as possible. -In return for serving him, Marduk grants his followers the Blessing of Chaos (also known as the Touch of Marduk) which basically means they are enchanted and wherever they go wacky-stuff ensues. -When Marduk materializes he always does so as a mysterious, hooded stranger. It is said that to look Marduk in his eyes would cause a person to go temporarily batshit crazy. -Marduk's intentions and plans are inscrutable most of the time. While he supports his followers developing themselves and having fun, he frequently and intentionally sends them into dangerous situations in order to test them. Or just have fun with them, honestly it's hard to tell? -Marduk accepts pretty much anyone regardless of alignment or class. Unless you're truly an irredeemable asshole beyond any hope of doing what is right or a perpetually constipated stickler for all the rules and subsections. -The average follower of Marduk will look the part of your standard 'adventurer' except their clothes will be perpetually ragged and worn and they will possess strange magicks that allow them to do bizarre tricks and illusions. They will also possess some powers of creation like what you can fin din the White Order. -Marduk is especially fond of Rogues, Wizards and Bards. -The Tablets of Creation are written tablets from Marduk Himself which allows magic users to copy his potent Magick. References: -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marduk Category:God Category:Creator Category:Chaos Category:Pagan